Halloween 2k10: Grave Danger!
The Halloween 2k10 event had a build up starting October 21, 2010, while the full event kicked off on October 26th. The title for the event was "Grave Danger". Gaians unite to repel the ghostly invaders. Overview Due to the effects of chemical waste Byproduct 2113 being dumped onto the graveyard grounds of the formerly named, Peaceful Meadow Cemetery. The product had formed a sub-soil barrier impenetrable to the souls of the dead. Those buried in the graveyard were trapped in the private hell of their slowly rotting corpse. Michael J. Drink worked tirelessly to create an antidote of Byproduct 2113. However, upon discovering an antidote and spraying the contaminated areas, Micheal had not taken into account the psychological effects that years of confinement the spirits were subjected to. The antidote freed the spirits from their graves, but their anger grew. It was up to Gaians to free the tortured souls by overpowering them. Build-Up The theme of the event was revealed gradually, starting off in the GCD in a sticky thread with the mention of ghost. Gaians joined in and began speculating and stating some of their own knowledge about ghost. The late Johnny K. Gambino was even brought up in various postings fueling even more curiosity of the upcoming event. When October 14th arrived ghostly NPCs began to appear around Gaia. Each had their own Gaia Journal and took the opportunity to type about themselves and their previous lives. Some appeared to be rather indifferent to being ghostly dead, while others were unaware or even distressed about it. By October 18th they made their presence more known by appearing in threads and posting among Gaians and even accepting friendship. However by October 20th the attitude of the apparitions appeared to get more disturbing as they chatted amongst themselves and accused humans of mocking them. With various thread postings they began to state vengeance. Event Beginning: First Day & Rest of the Event * Oct 18 A man known as The Gravedigger posted a warning to Gaians of the ghost. Stating that he could have possibly have had some part to play in their release, though his intention was to free them from their torment. He then compiled a catalog of the ghost, giving a small summary about each one. While he logged the ones he was aware of, he feared there were more lurking about. * Oct 22 Without seeing an official announcement, many Gaians found they they could Trick or Treat in Gaia Towns. A forum for the event had since been created a few days before called Halloween 2010: Grave Danger!, occupying the Hot Topics forum instead of the usual Event forum as previous threads have been held. * Oct 26 A 7-page manga was released, 47 Grave Danger! Origins that told the story of the rise of OMNIDRINK™ and the events that tie into Halloween 2k10. *Oct 27 The shopkeepers are open for business, dressed for Halloween and passing out candy. *Oct 28 The 2010 Halloween Event started as well as the zOMG Halloween Event: Jack's Back Event. *Nov 03 Gaia Forum: Ghost Farewells *Nov 08 Halloween Extended: The Halloween event and Trick or Treating in shops and towns was extended until Wednesday the 10th at midnight PST *Nov 10 Gaia Event: Halloween 2k10 Extended again, to Friday while zOMG! Halloween event has been extended until Monday. *Nov 12 Halloween 2k10 Trick or Treating in the town and shops shutdown. *Nov 15 zOMG! Halloween Event have finally ended. This years event was awesome. Thanks to everyone for there help sitting all the ghosts free. Announcements Jak Bauer: Announcement [J. Drink|[NPC Michael J. Drink]]: Announcements [[NPC admin]]: Announcement Event Conclusion *Nov 3 Ghost Farewells, Gaians decided what happens to the defeated ghosts. Each ghosts created a thread wherein they typed their apologize and feeling much better about themselves and others. The threads contained a poll with the choices: *Dissolve blissfully into the world beyond, losing all memory and identity *Serve a hard term in Hell Prison. The third choice was in relation to ghosts' backstory, personality, and actions. This choice potentially would be a positive existence for the ghost or a negative one, depending on how they were viewed by the voter. Event Items Event Items: Trick-or-Treating File:H2k10_jack_items.png As always, Gaians were able to trick-or-treat in Gaia Shops or in Gaia Towns to earn candy to give to Jack in return for Jack themed clothing. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Twisted Hat' - This hat is twisted and sharply cut, with a wide brim and bent top for added character. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Pumpkin Cravat' - A ruffled cravat with a pumpkin clip, giving a refined look to Halloween. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Flashy Cape' - A dark cape with scalloped edges, making it flutter threateningly in the wind. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Sharp Coat' - A long, stylish coat with sharp outlines, thick cuffs and a high collar, making for a sinister appearance. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Silk Boxers' - These boxers are the height of Halloween undergarment fashion! *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Cuffed Trousers' - These pants are slim with thick cuffs on the ends, giving a stylish appearance while still looking dark. *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Stomper Boots' - Heavy boots with a thick sole and shin guards, perfect for kicking your way to the candy through the throngs of kids! *'Fightin' Jack's 2k10 Reaping Sword' - A large, thick sword with a devilishly black blade, used for wreaking havoc on All Hallows' Eve. Event Items: Special (The Treehouse) *'Ghost Skin 2k10' - "It is a hard world where you must kill the ones you knew in life to set them free." LIMITED PRICE!!! The price of this item will increase when the Halloween 2010 event ends* Event Items: Ghost Boss When a ghost boss was defeated, the boss will flee and drop a locked chest. Once enough Gaians have defeated the boss, the chest unlocked and the community could claim a prize. *''Carrie Loggins's Treasure'' - Grave Danger Spectral Shroud: Like a fog on a dark night its ethereal vestment cloaked me, hiding my ill intent from the prying eyes of others. (Released 10/28) *''Tia & Tamara's Treasure'' - Grave Danger Yurei Doll: A traditional porcelain doll—cute, but with an unmistakable aura of malice... (Released 10/29) *''Bruce Hardcastle's Treasure ''-''' Grave Danger Potato's Requiem: Imagine an eternity in that circle of Hell reserved for murdering spuds... (Released 11/01) *''Edith Drink's Treasure'' - '''Grave Danger Widow's Parasol: This parasol once belonged to a widow who mourned her beloved's death until the day she too died... (Released 11/02) *''Daring Dan's Treasure'' - Grave Danger Stuntman's Jacket: 'The flameproof jacket of the afterlife's most dangerous stuntman. (Released 11/03) *''Queen Riverwisp's Treasure -''' Grave Danger Fairy Wings: Ghostly wings plucked from Queen Riverwisp herself. (Released 11/04) *''William F. Drink's Treasure ''- Grave Danger Funeral Frame: In loving memory... (Released 11/05) Event Items: zOMG * Night Fright Skin - Wear this and be the death of the party! :Recipe: Night Fright Skin - This recipe lets you create the special 2009 Halloween item, the Night Fright Skin. ::Recipe Ingredients: (20) x Werewolf Pelt / (20) x Vampire Blood / (8) x Pumpkin Lid / (14) x Candy Corn / (3) x Dental Floss * Pumpkin Fluff Plushie - Because a Fluff in a watermelon would have been RIDICULOUS. :Recipe: Pumpkin Fluff Plushie - This recipe lets you create the special Halloween item, the Pumpkin Fluff Plushie. ::Recipe Ingredients: (200) x Pumpkin Fluff Ball * Cursed Pumpkin - Concentrated dark energy from the ghosts located in the graveyard next to Omnidrink has tainted this pumpkin, a shed seed of Jack's persona itself. Encapsulated within are objects that can't break out of this impenetrable shell. Although like a pumpkin plucked from the vine, in time this exterior will wither and the wicked power dissipate, allowing access inside. ;Item(s) within the Cursed Pumpkin are - Received by Defeating Jack. *'Ring: Sugar Rush' - Forget runner's high for speed, this ring gives you a dose of high fructose energy to put an extra spring in your step. So, give it a lick, you'll gain an increase in speed, dodge and willpower. This effect is passive, so no need to activate anything. *'Ghostie' - To show their appreciation in being freed from Jack's control, these little spirits will follow you for the rest of their afterlife. *'Marshall Companion' - Your personal space is being invaded, by someone who's going to shadow your every move. Privacy no longer belongs to you. It's Marshall's. How creeeepy... Ingredients: zOMG *'Candy Corn' - Loved by few, ignored by most. What does it taste like? Not corn. Sugar? Maaaaybe. But they are definitely the taste of Halloween! *'Dental Floss' - Don't forget to floss every time you brush. Don't forget to brush everytime you eat. Don't forget to read things that tell you what you already know. Don't forget to go insane from people telling you what not to forget. *'Pumpkin Lid' - Y'know when you leave your pumpkin outside too long, and then you pull the lid up and you can hear the pumpkin rot suck away as you pull? *'Pumpkin Seed' - Suitable for oven roasting, planting to attract the Great Pumpkin, or making a collage in grade school that your mother can pretend to cherish but then 'lose' in a few weeks. *'Toothbrush' - The scourge of treat-or-treaters everywhere. Second only to getting a rock. *'Vampire Blood' - Well, technically, this blood is purloined from other things, but the vampire had it inside it, so we'll call it ' 'vampire' ' blood, okay? *'Werewolf Pelt' - Here's a bit of the hair of the dog that bit ya! *'Pumpkin Fluff Ball' - Fluffy soft pumpkin colored ball of—hey, are these seeds?! Trick-or-Treating Quotes What NPCs say when Gaians clicked to their shop to collect candy. Alphabetical, but starting with the most used phrase first. Criticism & Compliments Gaians enjoyed the event build up, accumulation of Ghosts NPCs around the site, and OmniDrink's presence being expanded upon. The ghosts interacted with the community and even accepted friendship. However, upon discovering that the ghosts must be fought, some Gaians disapproved of this as they had grown attached their ghostly companions. This was smoothed over by informing the community that the ghosts were tormented and corrupted by Byproduct 2113, therefore fighting them to set them free was the right thing to do. While the ghosts interaction was reminiscent to the arrival of the Zurg, some Gaians found the postings by a ghost to be spam or unintentional thread derailment. Other criticisms were the death stories of the ghosts, specifically NPC Chauncey who was considered to have the most tragic backstory. When it came to the fighting game, the basic set up was easy to follow. But upon its release and merely a few hours of gameplay, some Gaians complained about the fighting being too hard and that defeating a ghost was difficult. In an attempt to please the Users who found the game difficult, some of the ghosts were given lower health, their attack damage diminished, and the frequency of their own attacks and healing lowered. While this made the fighting easier it caused more complaints by those who found it non-challenging. The boss items were complimented for being unique and versatile, as each item related to a ghosts backstory. In comparison to previous Halloween events, the response to H2k10 was largely positive. Glitches & Problems Hardly any issues or problems were a part of the H2k10 Event. Though similar to previous events, Users were let onto the event page a small amount at a time as to not overload the server. While battling some of the ghosts, there were reports of attacks not registering. All these were quickly corrected within a few hours. Trivia *This is the second Event OmniDrink was involved in, the first was their arrival during April Fools' Day Event 2K9. *This is the third event to involve a variety of NPCs interacting with the community either by posting in threads or using other parts of the site that showed their activity, the previous events being H2k4, Xmas2k5, and H2k6. Gallery Gallery: NPCs in Costume Gallery NPC: Halloween 2k10 See also & External links * Gaia Event Page: Halloween 2010 * Event Guide: H2k10 pt1 // Event Guide: H2k10 pt2 * Gaia Forum: Halloween 2010: Grave Danger! * Gaia Forum: Ghost Farewells * Announcement (Thread): Official Gaia Halloween Thread * Announcement: zOMG Halloween Event: Jack's Back * Announcement: Grave Danger Manga * Announcement: Prepare yourselves for GRAVE DANGER! * Announcement: A Scientific Breakthrough! * Announcement (Sticky): Halloween Event Credits *Halloween Items *Gaia Marketplace: Halloween Category:Placeholder category (events)